Espacios Vacios
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Ella ¿Enamorada de su mejor amigo?Si, ¿Confesárselo?Jamás, más él tiendo a alguien a su lado. El ¿Celos por su mejor amiga?Si, ¿Acaso ya no tiene a alguien a su lado?Si pero no lo puede evitar. Puede un cortejo, un juego y un reto hacer despertar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, nuevamente paso por aquí con mi segunda historia sobre esta pareja que me encanta, Eriol y Tomoyo , será un Two-Shot que subiré de una vez pues quería hacerlo One-Shot pero me quedo algo largo y prefiero partirlo para que sea cómodo leerlo. Espero me disculpen las faltas ortográficas, hago lo posible por mejorar en ese sentido, pero soy un caso perdido XD

_**Advertencia: **__Categoria M, contiene lemon, así que quedan advertidas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP _

_**Summary:**_ _Ella ¿Enamorada de su mejor amigo? Si, ¿Confesárselo? Jamás, más aun él tiendo a alguien a su lado. El ¿Celos por su mejor amiga? Si, ¿Y acaso ya no tiene a alguien a su lado? Si, pero no lo puede evitar. ¿Puede un cortejo, un juego y un reto hacer despertar el amor?. [ExT] _

**Espacios Vacios **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno**

El sol inundo la habitación acompañado de un suave viento frio, obligándola a abrir los ojos, miro su mesita de noche y comprobó que aun faltaba media hora para que el reloj despertador sonara, de igual forma se levanto pues no tenia nada de sueño, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo se estaba volviendo costumbre. No recordaba con exactitud cuantas horas dormía, pero sabía que eran pocas y eso le disgustaba totalmente, pero no lo podía evitar.

¿El motivo? La fecha en la que se encontraban, _primero de septiembre_ y nada tenía que ver el que comenzara el otoño o que terminara el verano, ni mucho menos que faltaran dos días para su cumpleaños, no, el motivo era una persona: _Su mejor amigo_.

Si ¿Se lo pueden imaginar? Estaba_ enamorada,_ ella, _Tomoyo Daidouji_ enamoradade su mejor amigo. Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver la fecha con eso? Simple, hace tres años en esa misma fecha que había regresado, justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños numero quince, había decidido volver desde su natal Inglaterra para radicarse en Japón.

En ese entonces no estaba enamorada, se alegro mucho por su llegada y nada le importo que llegara de la mano de esa mujer, de esa _hermosa_ mujer _Kaho Mitsuki_. En cambio ahora, era totalmente diferente, verlos juntos era su peor martirio y aunque gracias a Dios desde hace un año atrás que ella había decidido irse a Alemania, por un trabajo que según ella, "no volvería a tener esa oportunidad nunca", él la mencionaba tan a menudo, hablaba tanto de ella, de cómo se encontraba, de que la extrañaba y lo peor de todo, de cuanto la _amaba_. Aunque últimamente no se le escuchara hablar tan a menudo de ella, estaba segura que eso no significaba que la dejara de pensar.

Se habían vuelto mejores amigos, al poco tiempo de su llegada, congeniaban muy bien, tenían gustos parecidos y pensaban casi igual respecto a la mayoría de las cosas, además de que sus personalidades eran muy similares, e inevitablemente esas mismas razones que los volvieron mejores amigos, la hizo a ella enamorarse de él al año de su llegada. Si, dos años que llevaba con ese sentimiento secreto para el y para todos, menos para su quería Sakura, ella, había sido a la única a la que fue capaz de contarle, mas porque necesitaba desahogarse que por otro cosa.

Sakura llevaba una relación de tres años y medio con Syaoran, el cual había regresado cuatro años atrás y al que le llevo medio año poderle pedir a la esmeralda que fuera su novia. Aun recordaba la infinidad de intentos fallidos por parte del castaño para poder realizar su proporción, al final cuando por fin lo logro, y se hicieron pareja, ella estaba mas que feliz por ambos y aunque sabia que estaría un poco sola pues no dejaría de ser amiga de Sakura, sabia que era lógico que ella tendría que pasar mas tiempo con su ahora novio. Y no se equivoco, pero las cosas cambiaron con la llegada de él, _Eriol Hiragizawa_,

Eriol lleno los espacios que faltaban en su vida, ya no se sentía tan sola, compartían mucho tiempo juntos y tenia a alguien con el cual no se sentía el mal tercio del grupo cuando se reunían los cuatro, y aunque sabia que solo podía esperar una amistad, trataba de compensar el vacio de amor en su corazón, llenándolo de amistad. Ya que aunque Eriol también tuviera una novia, no podía pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pues a diferencia de los castaños que podían verse en el colegio y fuera de este, el no podía por su trabajo y sus estudios, porque Kaho siempre fue y será una mujer de conocimiento a la cual le encanta absorber todo lo que pueda y aprender cada día mas, una mujer demasiado ocupada y que gracias a eso, ella podía estar un poco mas con su mejor amigo, desgraciadamente haciéndose _mas ilusiones. _

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el reloj despertador ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado analizando su patética vida?

Rápidamente se metió al baño al confirmar que eran las nueve de la mañana y que había quedado de encontrarse hoy sábado con Sakura en el centro comercial a las diez, aunque lo mas probable es que la castaña la dejara esperando, pero igual, ese era el papel de ella, no el suyo. Luego de un rápido baño se vistió y salió.

Al llegar al centro comercial se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-Hola querida Sakura, me sorprende que llegues tan temprano- la castaña se sonrojo un poco y sonrió

-Es que le pedí a mi hermano que me despertara y como esta trabajando en este centro comercial nos vinimos juntos-

-Oh ya veo, ¿Cómo esta él?-

-Bien, el y Yukito están trabajando en un puesto de comidas aquí en el centro comercial los fines de semana, y en la biblioteca de la universidad en semana luego de las clases-

-Ya veo, siempre tan activos- sonrió la amatista –bueno y ¿A dónde vamos primero?-

-Que te parece si vamos a desayunar, con las prisas no pude comer nada- Tomoyo volvió a sonreír

-Claro, vamos yo tampoco desayune-

Charlaron durante el desayuno de cosas sin importancia y luego de eso empezaron a recorrer las tiendas de ropa, ambas se habían juntado pues Tomoyo le había pedido a Sakura que la acompañara a comprar algunas telas para sus diseños, pero no pudieron evitar entrar a ver ropa, de paso la amatista podía comprar algo bonito que le gustara, en vez de confeccionarlo.

-¡Hay Tomoyo mira que lindo vestido!- Sakura le mostraba un vestido negro con un escote en la espalda que bien podría llegar a la base de esta, largo con una abertura hasta media pierna.- este vestido te quedaría precioso para tu fiesta-

Si, su fiesta, y es que su madre, _Sonomi Daidouji_ iba a realizar una fiesta de antifaces para su cumpleaños, ella no tenía tantas ganas pero no pudo negarse al ver a su madre tan entusiasmada. Ya que ella no había querido fiesta de quinces porque que su madre se encontraba de viaje y sin ella no quería realizar ningún tipo de reunión, Sonomi esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para realizar un festejo. Pensaban realizarlo este mismo sábado pero por cuestiones de negocios su madre tuvo que ausentarse así que lo aplazaron para el siguiente.

-Tienes razón esta divino, pero no se, aun tengo la duda de si confeccionar nuestros vestidos o diseñarlos, sabes que me encanta hacerte ropa- Sakura dejo rodar una gotita por su frente

-Si Tomoyo, pero si encontramos hoy algo que nos guste no veo porque no llevarlo-

-¿Y porque no llevas ese para ti?-

-Me gusta mas como contrasta el color del vestido con tu cabello y tu piel- Tomoyo lo pensó unos segundos y viendo la cara de suplica de parte de su prima y mejor amiga no pudo negarse

-¡Esta bien! Pero prométeme que dejaras que yo busque algo lindo para ti- la castaña asintió- vas a ver que hermosa vas a quedar y Syaoran se va a enamorar aun mas de ti- Sakura se sonrojo.

Después de tanto tiempo de amistad entre ellos y de tanta ayuda de su parte al ambarino para con la castaña, el propio Syaoran le había pedido llamarse ambos por sus nombres. Buscaron el resto de la mañana y al final también compraron un vestido hermoso para Sakura en un tono verde oscuro.

-Tomoyo- llamo algo nerviosa la esmeralda cuando se encontraban tomando un descanso en el parque pingüino

-¡¿Qué pasa Sakura?!- pregunto asustada al ver a su amiga en ese estado- ¡¿Te pasa algo, te sientes mal?!-

-¡No! Estoy bien… pero… si me pasó algo-

-¡Sakura me asustas! ¿Qué te paso?-

-Bueno, es que… no se como decírtelo-

-¿Es algo malo?-

-No… al menos para mi no es malo, pero no se que vas a pensar de mi luego de que te lo cuente-

-Vamos Sakura si tú no piensas que es malo, no veo porque yo tenga que hacer lo contrario-

-Es que… es algo personal… pero quiero contártelo, quiero que me digas que piensas al respecto-

-¡Por Dios, dímelo de una vez!- dijo nerviosa la amatista

-Es que Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo… pues… hicimos el amor- luego de soltarlo la castaña se puso más roja que una fresa y agacho la mirada. Tomoyo por su parte no dijo nada, pero luego de segundos la tomo de los hombros.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto a legre, Sakura no sabia como interpretar su reacción

-Si-

-¡Me parece genial!-

-¿En serio?- pregunto entusiasmada

-¡Claro! No veo porque pensaste que yo creería que era algo malo, me parece lo más normal del mundo, por Dios Sakura tienes dieciocho años y ustedes llevan años de relación, antes me parece asombroso que hayan tardado tanto-

-Tu sabes que las cosas se habían dado antes pero yo no me sentía preparada y me daba mucho miedo… pero el fin de semana pasado simplemente se dio y me sentía tan tranquila y tan segura con Syaoran que las cosas pasaron-

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho, pero dime… ¿Se cuidaron?-

-Si- respondió aun más roja

-Bien entonces no hay ningún problema, tu amas a Syaoran y el a ti, es una de las cosas mas lindas que les puede pasar-

-No tienes idea Tomoyo, lo especial que fue, Syaoran fue muy tierno y delicado conmigo, en todo momento se preocupo por lo que sentía y si me encontraba bien- Tomoyo sonrió

-No tienes que decirlo, es lógico si el te adora, se que no seria capaz de hacerte daño, realmente me da mucha felicidad de que tengas una persona tan importante a tu lado que cuide de ti como te lo mereces-

-Gracias amiga, no sabes el peso de encima que me quite contándotelo, no me había atrevido antes y me sentía mal ocultándotelo, además necesitaba contárselo a alguien-

-Es tu intimidad Sakura si no me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera entendido, pero igual me hace feliz que confíes en mi, lo que ahora si tienes que hacer es ir al medico, debes empezar a cuidarte-

-Claro que si, ¿Me acompañarías cuando pida la cita?-

-¡Por supuesto!... por cierto, hay algo que yo también tenía que contarte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Kei hablo conmigo ayer luego de clases-

-¿Takeshi?-

-Si, me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y me propuso ser su novia-

-¡¡¿En serio?!!... bueno se había demorado, por mas despistada que yo sea, a ese chico se le nota muchísimo que se muere por ti, ¿Qué le respondiste?-

-Que lo pensaría-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No puedo negar que es un chico muy guapo y que a cualquier mujer le gustaría, pero no se Sakura, tu sabes de quien estoy enamorada- la castaña suspiro

-Lo se, pero Eriol esta con Kaho-

-Eso mismo me lleva a dudar respecto a Kei, tal vez si me doy una oportunidad con el logre olvidar a Eriol, pero por otro lado no quiero jugar con el-

-Tienes razón-

-Aunque le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero que no me correspondía y aun así me propuso ser novios, diciéndome que le diera una oportunidad y tal vez podría olvidar "Al imbécil mas afortunado del mundo"… así lo dijo- Sakura rio

-Piensa bien las cosas, no tomes decisiones apresuradas Tomoyo o te arrepentirás-

-Lo se-

Luego de la charla pasaron la tarde juntas, hablando un poco mas de cualquier cosa y no falto el comentario de parte de la amatista que hiciera sonrojar a Sakura, especialmente si se refería a lo tratado anteriormente en la confesión de la castaña. El domingo Tomoyo se quedo en casa todo el día realizando los antifaces, que usarían ella y Sakura, para su fiesta el próximo sábado, se dedico solo a eso, así que no salió ni vio a nadie.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se encontraba sentado en el jardín de su casa, con el teléfono pegado al oído, escuchándolo repicar por sexta vez. Era la cuarta llamada que realizaba en la mañana y aun no le contestaba, se había levantado a las_ cinco_, con la idea de hablar con ella, solo podía llamarla desde las cinco hasta las ocho de la mañana de Japón porque eran en el único horario en el que la encontraba, pero eran las siete treinta de la mañana y no le contestaba. La única llamada a la cual le contestaron fue la que realizo a las doce de la media noche a cierta amatista que cumplía años ese día y es que siempre le gustaba ser _el primero_ en felicitarla. Pero luego de esa ninguna de las que hizo fueron contestadas.

Llevaba _mas _de dos meses sin poder hablar con ella, mas que tres palabras y en menos de dos minutos, pues siempre estaba ocupada, cansada o simplemente no estaba y eso empezaba a desesperarlo y es que ¿Qué novio no se encontraría en ese estado al ver como su novia ponía _escusas_ para no hablar con el? Porque estaba absolutamente seguro que eran escusas y el no era celoso, _jamás_ la había celado por _nada_, siempre había sido razonable con ella y no le importaba que saliera con amigos, el jamás le hizo un reclamo, pero esto, era el colmo, mas aun sabiendo que ella lo evitaba, ¿Por qué demonios si no quería hablar con el simplemente se lo decía? ¿Tenia que sacar escusas cada tanto?

Y eso que ya no la llamaba tanto como antes, un año atrás cuando se fue, se hablaban _todos_ los días, luego cada semana, con el tiempo cada dos semanas, luego cada mes y al final, cada que _ella_ podía. El era consiente que la diferencia de edades podía ser un factor influyente en su situación, se llevaban por diferencia trece años, y esos trece años podían hacer muchísimas cosas para acabar con todo. Había madurado mucho más rápido que los demás por ella, para que no buscara en otro lo que le faltaba, pero aun así, siempre sentía que era el quien no alcazaba a dar mas para la relación.

Trataba en lo posible de estar a su altura, siendo lo mas serio que podía, pero a veces no entendía si era él, quien en verdad tenia la culpa o era ella. Si, porque a veces se volvía _insoportablemente _amargada, completamente histérica, el había tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas por ella, en cambio ella_ jamás_ renuncio a algo por el. Siempre le exigía que hiciera esto, que cambiara aquello y el jamás pidió nada. Cuando estaban juntos, el no salía con sus amigos, no iba a fiestas, ni siquiera con ella, no hacia nada que fuera divertido para el, porque según ella, o no era el momento, o no debía portarse de tal forma, tales lugares no eran adecuados para el, etc, etc.

¿Por qué? Por ser la reencarnación de _Reed Clow, _el magomas poderoso de todos los tiempos, porque él teniaque ser _diferente_ a todos solo por esa razón y tenia que estar siempre a la altura que le correspondía. Cuanto deseaba mandar su magia a la mismísima mierda cada vez que le salía con esos argumentos tan estúpidos ¿A caso por ser mago no se podía divertir? Ni siquiera su magia le servía para poder hablar con ella en estos momentos.

Tenia que reconocer que desde que se fue, su vida dio un cambio muy diferente, cambio que le agradaba _demasiado_. Se sintió mas libre de hacer tantas cosas que antes no hacia, siempre que podía hacia algún plan con sus amigos para salir o le jugaba alguna broma a alguien, en especial a cierto descendiente chino. El y Tomoyo siempre se la ingeniaban para poner en aprietos a la parejita de castaños cada vez que podía.

Tomoyo, ella era realmente era una chica fenomenal, _jamás_ encontraría otra amiga como ella, había estado con el desde que regreso de Inglaterra y habían hecho una hermosa amistad, congeniaron desde el comienzo y realmente se sorprendió mucho saber que tenían tantas cosas en común, cosas que ni con la propia Kaho tenia. Además con ella podía ser _él_ cien por ciento, jamás le recriminaba nada ni le prohibía algo, varias veces ambos habían hecho de las suyas en el colegio o fuera de este, sin importar si fuera la reencarnación de un mago, de un esclavo o de un perro, lo que a ella le importaba era él, Eriol Hiragizawa no la sombra de un mago de siglos pasados. Le tenia un cariño muy especial, sabia que era _mucho_ mayor que el que sentía por Sakura o Syaoran, tal vez era por la complicidad de ambos, en realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era Kaho, las cosas iban mal, _muy mal_, y realmente estaba a la espera de que pronto terminaría, mas por ella que por el. Llevaba pensando el asunto varios días y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que las cosas se iban a terminar. Lo sorprendente del asunto es que pensar en eso no le dolía tanto como creyó, llevaban muchos años juntos y pensar en terminar no se le hacia tan duro como debía ser y eso era algo que también lo tenia pensando. Tal vez desde el comienzo supo que lo de ellos no tenia demasiado futuro, aunque dicen que en el amor no importa las edades, si eres consiente y llegas al punto en el cual se encontraba él, tenia muchísima importancia. En fin, no la llamaría mas, esta seria la ultima vez que intentaba comunicarse con ella, de ahora en adelante si ella tenia la decencia de hablar con el, que lo llamara, por su parte no lo haría mas.

Miro el reloj y vio que era la hora de partir al colegio, tenia que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo Tomoyo a los presentes

-¡Buenos días Tomy nuevamente feliz cumpleaños!- le respondió y felicito Eriol mientras la abrazaba y giraba con ella en el mismo lugar

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo! que tengas un lindo día- la abrazo igualmente Syaoran cuando Eriol por fin la soltó

-¡¡Tomoyo, buenos días para ti también e igual y nuevamente feliz cumpleaños!!- esta vez toco el fuerte abrazo de la esmeralda

-¡¡Gracias!!- respondió Tomoyo muy contenta por las felicitaciones y los abrazos, uno en especial

-Recuerda que hoy saldremos todos juntos luego de clases para festejar- le recordó nuevamente la castaña, la amatista asintió

-¿Te toco hoy el aseo del salón Sakurita?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Es la única forma que estés aquí primero que yo- la castaña se sonrojo y sonrió

-Tienes razón, pero ¿adivina con quien compartí hoy el aseo?-

-No tengo la menor idea ¿Con quien?-

-Con Takeshi-

-¿En serio y que te dijo?-

-Decirme nada, pero disimuladamente si me preguntaba cosas sobre ti- la amatista se sonrojo, acto que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunto nuevamente interesada la amatista

-Pues, como que clase de cosas eran tus preferidas, tus gustos con la comida, y esas cosas-

-¿A caso Takeshi esta cortejando a Tomoyo?- pregunto el ambarino

-¡Si! Se le declaro el viernes pasado y le propuso que fueran novios- Eriol frunció el seño

-¿Y que le dijiste?- pregunto nuevamente Syaoran

-Que lo pensaría- respondió algo sonrojada

La entrada del profesor de matemáticas impidió continuar con la conversación. Tomoyo sintió que la miraban, y al girar a su derecha pudo ver en un rincón del salón a un peli negro de ojos verdes mirándola, cuando Takeshi vio que lo sorprendió, se sonrojo y la saludo con una mano mientras le decía un tenue "Feliz cumpleaños" con una gran sonrisa, lo cual la amatista respondió con una igualmente cálida. Por su parte cierto ojiazul no perdió detalle de lo sucedido y no supo porque, pero no le gusto _nada_.

Las primeras clases pasaron tranquilamente y a la hora del descanso se encontraban todos bajo su árbol preferido platicando un poco.

-Tomoyo-

-Dime Sakura-

-¿Te acuerdas lo que hablamos el sábado, que te dije que me acompañaras?

-Claro- respondió Tomoyo sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba

-¿Me acompañas este miércoles en la tarde?-

-Aja, mientras mas rápido es mejor- sonrió la amatista, ambos chicos se miraron entre si al no saber de que hablaban, aunque ya era costumbre, con el pasar del tiempo, ambas se comunicaban de esa forma, cuando algo lo sabían solo ellas

-Tomoyo- la amatista giro para ver quien la llamaba

-Kei, hola-

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras se levantaba. Eriol nuevamente frunció el seño, y esta vez cierto ambarino pudo notar su reacción- ya regreso chicos-

-Demórate lo que quieras Tomoyo- sonrió alegremente la esmeralda, viendo a su amiga alejarse con el azabache

Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta un lugar mas privado, entonces el peli negro se detuvo

-Kei yo…-

-Tranquila, no vengo por la respuesta aun, solo quería desearte un feliz día, aunque te lo dije en el salón, no fue como debería… feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo- Kei le entrego una rosa blanca que quien sabe Dios donde la había escondido porque no había notado que la traía. Ella sonrió y la recibió gustosa mientras el le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Kei-

-No es nada, es solo una rosa- sonrió

-Espero que vayas a mi fiesta el sábado, se que invite a todo el curso pero aprovecho para hacerte la invitación personalmente, me agradaría mucho que estuvieras ahí-

-Sera un placer-

-Bueno me regreso con mis amigos, nuevamente muchas gracias, ha sido un lindo detalle- el chico se despidió nuevamente de un beso pero esta vez aun mas cerca a sus labios

-Nos vemos Tomoyo-

Mientras Tomoyo regresaba con sus amigos, pensaba en Kei, era un chico realmente dulce y le agradaba mucho, estaba realmente considerando la idea de tener algo con el. ¿No podía vivir toda la vida ilusionada con un amor imposible cierto? Ella también tenia derecho a ser feliz y aunque sabia que su felicidad estaba al lado de Eriol, el ya lo era al lado de alguien que no era ella, así que si las cosas continuaban igual de bien con Kei, se daría una oportunidad a su lado, tal vez el pudiera hacerla feliz. Regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro que nuevamente no paso desapercibida para sus amigos.

-Veo que vienes feliz- comento el ambarino fijándose mas en la expresión del zafiro que en la de su compañera

-Oh ¿Y esa rosa te la dio Kei?- pregunto ilusionada la castaña

-Si- contesto aun sonriendo

-¡Hay que romántico! Ese chico cada día me cae mejor-

-Es solo una rosa, tus flores preferidas son las orquídeas y los cerezos- comento tajante Eriol

-No importa Eriol, la intención es lo que cuenta, además esa rosa esta divina- el mencionado solamente suspiro irritado. Tomoyo lo miraba sin comprender el porque de su reacción, iba a preguntarle algo hasta que el timbre que indicaba el fin de receso sonó.

-Sera mejor que vayamos o nos dejara fuera- y se fue antes que todos

-¿Le pasara algo malo a Eriol?- pregunto la castaña a su novio disimuladamente. Este la abrazo y sonrió ladino

-Eso parece, pero al parecer ni siquiera el mismo se ha dado cuenta-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya lo veras Sakura- Acariciándole el rostro- solo hay que esperar que se de cuenta y si no lo hace, le daré una pequeña ayudita-

-¿Ayuda en que? No te entiendo Syaoran-

-No importa, primero confirmare si mis sospechas son ciertas y te lo contare todo ¿de acuerdo?- dándole un pequeño beso al amor de su vida, Sakura pareció convencida porque sonrió feliz y lo abrazo-_ por fin encontré algo con que desquitarme querido amigo… ahora solo tengo que observar un poco mas-_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al finalizar las clases y como habían acordado los cuatro salieron juntos, pues quería pasar el día con la cumpleañera, pero Tomoyo había notado algo raro a su mejor amigo y quería saber que le pasaba, por eso al ver que iba caminando algo atrás de todos, se separo unos segundos de la pareja de castaños y se coloco a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber que te pasa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Estas muy raro Eriol, muy frio, no me has dirigido la palabra desde el receso ¿Estas enojado por algo?- el oji azul la observo detenidamente ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Ni el mismo lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que el culpable era Takeshi, desde que se la llevo para hablar con ella, el se había sentido raro… era, como si estuviera…. ¿celoso? Pero ¿Por qué? Si el jamás había sido celoso, además no tenia porque celarla, si solo eran amigos. Tal vez tenia miedo que la acaparara toda para el y ella terminara por dejarlo solo, si, eso era, celos de amigos, pensando bien las cosas, se estaba portando como un estúpido, ella tenia derecho de tener todos los amigos que quisiera. Contento con su conclusión suspiro aliviado y la abrazo por el cuello y beso su frente.

-No es nada, solo que no ha sido un buen día Tomoyo, discúlpame, tu estas de cumpleaños, tienes que estar feliz y yo preocupándote con mi actitud- la chica lo miro preocupado

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, es solo que nuevamente Kaho no me contesta el teléfono, la llame toda la mañana y nadie atendió- mintió. La amatista sintió un tirón en el corazón, nuevamente Kaho. ¿Pero que podía hacer? no se acostumbraba a escucharlo hablar de ella, por mas años que pasaran

-Estará muy ocupada con el trabajo o algo cansada, sabes que siempre vive ocupada en un millón de cosas, intenta de nuevo mañana-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque llevamos mas de dos meses sin hablar, yo la he llamado todo este tiempo y jamás me ha regresado ni uno de los mensajes que le he dejado en el contestador, por muy ocupada que este ¿No tiene un minuto para llamar a su novio y mínimo decirme que esta viva? Yo no la llamare mas, si quiere hablar conmigo, que me llame ella- Tomoyo se castigo mentalmente pues no pudo evitar sentirse feliz con la noticia

-¿Mas de dos meses? ¿Porque no me lo habías contado?- Eriol alzo los hombros

-No se Tomy, creo que no le había prestado mucha atención hasta hoy, pensaba lo mismo que tu, pero es el colmo Tomoyo, que en todo este tiempo no me llame al menos una vez… pero bueno basta de hablar tonterías, hoy es tu día así que cambiemos el tema y mejor dime ¿Qué tienes con Takeshi?-

-La verdad, nada, como les dije, el hablo conmigo el viernes y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y me propuso ser su novia-

-¿Y tu…?-

-No, no acepte, le dije que lo pensaría-

-¿Te gusta?- Eriol no pudo evitar preguntarlo

-No Eriol, pero no puedo negar que se esta portando muy lindo conmigo y si las cosas siguen así, tal vez le diga que si- el zafiro nuevamente frunció el ceño, otra vez la misma sensación de desagrado

-Vamos a alcázar a los chicos, nos hemos retrasado- cambio el tema

-Si-

-Bueno y ¿a donde se supone que vamos a ir?- pregunto cuando los alcanzaron

-No se, ¿que les parece si vamos por helado?- propuso la castaña

-Me parece bien, pero lo que sea, hagámoslo ya, va a llover- dijo nuevamente Eriol mirando al cielo

-Yo tengo una mejor idea-

-¿Cuál es Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura

-Eriol tiene razón, va a llover y así nos demos prisa por el helado no vamos a evitar empaparnos, ¿Que les parece si compramos un pote grande y algunas cuantas cosas mas para tomar y comer y vamos a la casa de alguno y vemos alguna película o hacemos algo?-

-¡Me parece genial! ¿Qué tal en mi casa? mi mama aun esta de viaje y además estamos cerca-

-Bien Tomoyo, que no se diga mas, compraremos algunas cosas y nos iremos a tu casa- sonrió feliz la castaña

Se encaminaron al primer supermercado que encontraron, y compraron de todo un poco. A todos les había agradado la idea, pero Syaoran tenia algo diferente en mente, era hora de poner en marcha su plan y ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, hoy jugaría su primera carta contra Eriol y si las cosas salían como resultaba, no dudaría en comentarle a Sakura, pues estaba seguro que ella lo ayudaría. Y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa de triunfo que no pudo disimular se encamino con los demás a la casa de Tomoyo.

Prepararon todo lo que trajeron y llenaron el suelo de la habitación de Tomoyo con muchos cojines para sentarse más cómodos.

-¿Y bien que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sakura

-No se, ¿quieren ver alguna película?-

-¡Que no sea de terror Tomy porque no queremos asustar a Sakura el día de hoy!- se mofo Eriol

-Siempre que nos reunimos vemos películas… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?-

-Hoy estas con muchas ideas Syaoran, ¿Qué tienes esta vez?- pregunto Eriol

-Un juego muy simple, creo que todos lo conocemos-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigada la amatista

-Verdad o Reto- Eriol sonrió, esta era la oportunidad de divertirse con los castaños

-Me parece genial- respondió divertido- creo que nunca lo hemos juntado los cuatro juntos-

-No, pero esta vez cambiaremos un poco las reglas- nuevamente hablo el ambarino

-¿Cómo será entonces?-

-Veras mi flor de cerezo, lo haremos con una botella, pero esta vez quien quede en la parte de atrás de la botella no será quien ponga el castigo al que quedo señalando la parte de adelante, esta vez lo haremos con papelitos-

-¿Papelitos?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Si, esta vez, todos escribiremos en cada papel, preguntas o penitencias para el juego, luego de que se escoja verdad o reto, quien quede señalado por la parte de atrás de la botella escogerá una al azar y tendrá que realizar dicho reto o pregunta al que esta delante de la botella, si el reto necesita hacerse con otra persona, se hará entre ambos-

-No entendí muy bien-

-Me gusta- dijo Eriol- vamos a jugar y ya iras entendiendo Sakura-

Todos se dedicaron a escribir preguntas y retos en los papeles, Eriol en especial realizo algunos pensando en la pareja de novios presentes, no podía perder esta oportunidad para jugarles alguna broma. Se sentaron, en un círculo y giraron la botella por primera vez y esta se detuvo señalando por el pico a Tomoyo y por la cola a Sakura.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad- escogió Tomoyo

-¿Tengo que sacar un papel cierto?- pregunto la castaña, su novio asintió- Bien- metió la mano entre un tarro que contenía los papelitos de las preguntas, revolvió una vez y tomo uno- ¡hay esta es muy fácil!... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- Tomoyo trago seco. Al menos no tenía que decir si lo estaba o de quien era

-Si-

-¿De quien?- pregunto el zafiro

-No Eriol, así no es el juego, la pregunta era solo si se había enamorado, ya dijo que si, ahora te quedas con la duda- sonrió ladino el castaño. Eriol se quedo callado, ya haría la forma de saber quien era, nuevamente sentía esa maldita sensación

La botella se giro por segunda vez quedando delante Sakura y detrás de la botella Syaoran

-¿Verdad o reto mi flor?- Sakura pensó unos segundos

-Reto- todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa

-Vaya, quien lo diría Sakura-

-Vamos Eriol es solo un juego- la defendió Tomoyo

-¿Por qué tendría que ser yo la que siempre escoja verdad?- se quejo la castaña. Eriol alzo los brazos en son de paz. Syaoran tomo un papel y lo leyó

-Tienes que deslizarle un hielo a tu compañero por el pecho… hasta el ombligo varias veces… con los labios- ambos castaños se sonrojaron.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, lo mas seguro es que era el quien había hecho dicha penitencia pensando en su par de amigos. Gracias a Dios ella no saco esa. Syaoran se quito la camiseta completamente rojo mientras Sakura igual de sonrojada que el, tomo un hielo de su bebida y se lo deslizo suavemente por el cuerpo a su novio, el hielo estaba tan pequeño que prácticamente le estaba pasando los labios. Jamás volvería a escoger reto, primera y ultima vez que cometía semejante tontería, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba la sensación pero no para hacerla con espectadores.

Giraron nuevamente la botella y esta vez quedaron Eriol por el pico y Syaoran por la cola

-Ya sabes Eriol ¿que escoges?-

-Reto- Syaoran saco un papelito y abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¡¡Ni loco!!-

-¿Eh? Pero si el del reto soy yo-

-Si, pero este necesita de otro y soy yo el que esta atrás de la botella-

-¿Qué es?- tomo el papel en sus manos y sonrió- Vamos Syaoran, no beso tan mal- se burlo el zafiro

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- grito la castaña al comprender

-¡¡Eres un demente Eriol!!- se quejo el ambarino

-Oh vamos, ¿en verdad pensaste que te iba a besar? No estoy tan demente como dices-

-Ya, cálmense, dale un golpe Eriol, si no le das un beso entonces un golpe estará bien-

-Que agresiva te has puesto Tomoyo, pero prefiero mil veces un golpe a un beso- acepto el ambarino- nada mas no te pases- refiriéndose a Eriol.

Y así continuaron jugando un par de veces mas, en las que se hicieron publicas algunas verdades vergonzosas para algunos, las cuales no desaprovecharía el zafiro mas adelante para jugarle bromas al castaño. También se hizo publico el nuevo "secreto" que tenían los castaños, aunque individualmente tanto Sakura como Syaoran se lo habían contado a sus respectivos mejores amigos anteriormente. Porque si, aunque no lo crean y a pesar de tantas jugarretas, ambos chicos eran mejores amigos. No faltaron los retos para algunos, que constaban en hacer llamadas de bromas, en el cual se vio inmiscuida una crédula Naoko la cual salió pitada en medio de la lluvia que ya se había desatado afuera, para la torre de Tokio con la noticia de un alienígena que se podía ver desde allí.

Continuando con el jugo, la botella fue girada una vez mas, y esta vez quedando por el pico Tomoyo y por la cola Eriol. Esta vez quien sonrió con malicia fue Syaoran, por fin la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-Bueno Tomy ¿verdad o reto?-

-Creo que las dos últimas veces escogí verdad, así que esta vez escojo reto-

Cuando Eriol metió la mano en los papelitos con los retos, Syaoran uso magia para que el papel que el quería apareciera en la mano del zafiro, tuvo que tener muchísimo cuidado de usar la poca magia necesaria para el truco sin que el suspicaz de Eriol lo sintiera, agradecía a Dios el haber entrenado todos estos años su magia hasta el punto de poder esconderla aunque fuera por unos segundos de su amigo o de lo contrario todo ser iría a la mismísima mierda.

-Beso-

-¿Ah?- pregunto sin entender la amatista

-Tienes que darme un beso… en los labios, por un minuto- sin saber porque su corazón latió fuertemente cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Por su lado la amatista se puso más blanca de lo que ya era

-¡¿Es una broma cierto?! Déjate de boberías Eriol, ponte serio-

-No Tomoyo, eso dice- le giro el papel para que lo viera

-¡¡Estas loco, yo no voy a besarte!!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Cómo que porque Syaoran? ¡Somos amigos… además tiene novia!- respondió la amatista.

Sakura miro a su novio, luego a Eriol y a Tomoyo y sin saber como, comprendió absolutamente lo que planeaba el castaño. Especialmente por la mirada que Eriol le estaba dando a Tomoyo, es como si estuviera triste por el rechazo que estaba mostrando su amiga. Tal vez podría darle una mano con el asunto, y aunque quisiera mucho a la profesora Mitsuki, primero estaba su amiga, ya tendría tiempo después para lamentarse.

-Calma Tomoyo, primero que todo obviamente son amigos, y el beso no va a ser más que eso, un beso entre _amigos_ y por el otro asunto, sabes a la perfección que la relación que tienen Eriol y la señorita Mitsuki es muy madura, no creo que se disguste por un simple beso de amigos- Tomoyo miro a su amiga incrédula, ¿Acaso ella no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el? ¿Por qué se habían puesto de acuerdo en jugar en su contra?- además creo que a Eriol no le disgusta ¿cierto?- el zafiro negó con la cabeza

-No, no me disgusta, pero tampoco quiero que la obliguen a hacer algo que ella no quiera- respondió algo melancólico ¿Tan desagradable se le hacia la idea de besarlo?

-¿No puedo hacer lo mismo que hicieron Syaoran y Eriol hace un rato y darle mejor una cachetada?-

-No- dijo el ambarino.- ¡_demonios como me la estas poniendo de difícil Tomoyo!-_pensó

-¿Por qué no? Si es la misma situación-

-Claro que no, no es lo mismo un beso entre un hombre y una mujer que entre dos hombres… además es solo un juego-

-Eso lo dices porque no es Sakura la que esta en mi lugar ¿la hubieras dejado hacerlo a ella?- golpe bajo, tenia que hacer algo rápido

-Lastimosamente no es Sakura la que esta en tu lugar, así que no saques escusas y hazlo, ¿para que escogiste reto si no lo vas a hacer?- la amatista lo pensó por un rato y suspiro resignada

-¡Bien! Lo hare- _después de todo será solo un beso ¿puedo enamorarme mas con un beso? ¡Imposible!... además me quedara como un bonito recuerdo-_ se animo mentalmente la amatista

Se sentó lentamente frente al níveo y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente nerviosa, puso sus manos sobre su regazo para que no notara como temblara, pero fue imposible.

-Cálmate Tomoyo no te voy a morder… creo- comentó gracioso pero interiormente estaba igual o peor que ella

-Deja tus bromas Eriol y hazlo de una vez-

-No señorita, claramente dice que tienes que besarme tú a mí, no al contrario, así que tienes que comenzar tú-

Tomoyo suspiro nuevamente resignada. Ya que más daba quien comenzara. Lentamente se fue acercando sin apartar su mirada de la de Eriol. Definitivamente seria un hermoso recuerdo, aunque fuera por un juego, seria un beso de él, algo que guardaría en su memoria toda la vida. Cuando estaban a milímetros lo vio cerrar los ojos e instintivamente hizo lo mismo con los suyos, podía sentir la respiración del níveo en sus labios y le resulto muy agradable, pero fue muchísimo mas agradable cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos. El beso comenzó con un simple rose, pero al pasar los segundos, ambos empezaron a mover sus labios suave y lentamente.

La chica se sentía en el cielo, su corazón latía miles de veces mas rápido que antes, se había equivocado, ¡si se podría enamorar más con un beso! ¡Lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento! Enamorarse mas, _muchísimo_ más de su mejor amigo, nuevamente por instinto subió una mano hasta el cuello masculino y la dejo ahí, acomodándose y acercándose más, sintió las manos del chico posarse en su cintura mientras hacían suaves caricias en ella al ritmo del beso.

Sakura miro su reloj y estaba a punto de avisarles que el minuto ya había pasado, cuando una mano de su novio la detuvo. Syaoran hizo un gesto con sus ojos, indicándole que guardara silencio y los dejara un rato mas, ella sonrió cómplice y se quedo callada. Ambos salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

Cuando el aire les falto se separaron, la chica al notar el lugar donde estaba su mano la retiro rápidamente.

-Dios mío Tomoyo ¿Quién te enseño a besar tan bien?- la amatista le dio un leve golpe en el pecho

-No digas tonterías-

-Pero es la verdad, besas más que bien, hasta te puedo jurar que si nos tardamos un poco más me hubiera excitado-

-¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!- aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, de parte del níveo jamás habían sido con ella

-Es broma- sonrió al verla tan roja como una fresa.

Pero la verdad es que había dicho la absoluta verdad. No podía negar que el beso le había más que gustado y se había sentido realmente a gusto besándola, le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo nada más de recordarlo, ni siquiera Kaho ocasionaba esos efectos. Ahora si estaba mas que confundido ¿Cómo podía sentir eso con su mejor amiga? Había sido solo un beso por un juego y lo había dejado absolutamente anonadado. Los labios de Tomoyo eran tan suaves y tan dulces que se asusto cuando se encontró deseando probarlos una vez más, ¡Era su mejor amiga! ¿En que demonios pensaba? Si ella se diera cuenta de eso, lo mas seguro es que no le gustaría nada. Pero era inevitable le había gustado demasiado, sentirla tan cerca había sido fascinante. Pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, ya le dedicaría su tiempo a analizar lo sucedido, además también estaba ese raro sentimiento que le producía pensar en Tomoyo besando de esa forma a Takeshi.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Sakura y Syaoran?- escucho que la amatista preguntaba

-No lo se, lo mas seguro es que estén haciendo de las suyas en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados- se rio el níveo. Tomoyo internamente agradeció que no continuara con el tema del beso

-Nos buscaban- dijo el castaño apareciendo con Sakura por la puerta

-Vaya, yo pensé que estaban disfrutando de su pasión en algún lado de la casa- la castaña se sonrojo

-Muy gracioso Eriol, pero no, decidimos dejarlos disfrutar a gusto a ustedes- esta vez la sonrojada fue Tomoyo

-¡Basta ustedes dos! dejen de hacer tantas indirectas, parecen dos niños pequeños- comento la castaña

-Bueno, ¿que les parece si mejor le damos de una vez nuestros regalos a Tomoyo?- propuso el níveo

-¡¡Si!! Yo primero- Sakura salió corriendo hasta su bolso para sacar el regalo de Tomoyo- mira Tomoyo, se que no quedo muy bonita, pero te juro que la hice con todo mi cariño- la amatista sonrió alegremente al ver una pequeña muñeca de trapo idéntica a ella.

-¡¡Sakura esta hermosa!!- abrazando a la castaña

-Es que cuando pasamos aquella vez por ese puesto de muñecas y vi lo que te gustaron quise comprarte una, pero pensé que seria mas lindo hacerla yo misma, además de que trate de que se pareciera a ti-

-Créeme Sakura, es idéntica a Tomy- hablo el zafiro

-Además paso haciéndola en vela casi durante un mes- conto el ambarino. Tomoyo abrazo más fuerte a su amiga

-No tenías porque Sakura-a modo de respuesta Sakura solo sonrió

-Toma Tomoyo, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Syaoran. El regalo del castaño era una cajita musical con una bailarina de cabello negro recogido en un moño alto y un tutu azul marino, al abrirse, la bailarina se movía y salían diferentes luces, reflejándose en los espejos de las paredes de la cajita musical, haciendo de escenario.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran, esta preciosa-

-La mande traer de china, una vez la había visto y la bailarina me recordó a ti- sonrió

-Bueno y ahora el ultimo y el mejor de los regalos- los demás lo miraron alzando una ceja- es broma, mira Tomy, tengo que decirte además, que me mate como tres meses pensando en tu regalo y creo que este ha sido el mejor que te he dado en estos años, ojala pienses lo mismo- el zafiro le extendió una diminuta cajita de tercio pelo. Tomoyo la abrió y se quedo sin habla, Eriol le había regalado un relicario de plata en forma de lagrima, al abrirlo estaban las iníciales de ambos en letra cursiva en una cara y una piedra amatista en la otra, era tan delicado y tan precioso que le provocaba llorar.

-¡Tienes razón, es lo mas lindo que mes has regalado! Lo llevare siempre puesto- lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la majilla- el níveo sonrió complacido

-Me hace muy feliz que te guste, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti, la amatista hace juego con tus ojos-

-Pónmelo- la chica se levanto los largos cabellos mientras Eriol le colocaba el relicario, luego de ponérselo le dio un suave beso en un hombro y la abrazo. La chica se sintió nuevamente en las nubes. El resto de la tarde decidieron ver una película como siempre hacían cuando estaban donde Tomoyo, pues aprovechaban el "mini cine" de la amatista

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto completamente feliz, había dormido como no lo hacia en días y es que aunque pensó que el beso con Eriol le iba a quita el sueño, las cosas pasaron totalmente contrarias, pensando en lo sucedido se durmió y fue la mejor noche desde hace mucho tiempo, pues había soñado justamente eso, _besándolo de nuevo_, no había podido olvidar el beso y aunque no era el primero era el mas importante de todos, nadie la había besado jamás así y estaba segura que nadie lo haría en un futuro tampoco, tal vez lo decía porque estaba enamorada, pero no lo podía evitar, se sentía volando cada vez que pensaba en el, además estaba el relicario, lo que había dicho era cierto, no se lo quitaría nunca, aunque se lo había dado en son de amistad, para ella significaba demasiado ese detalle.

Cuando llego al colegio se encontró con Eriol en la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Tomy!- sonrió ampliamente el níveo mirando el relicario que le regalo

-¡Buenos días Eriol, veo que hoy estas de mejor humor!-

-Si creo que hoy me levante con el pie derecho- _¿y como no? Si aunque no dormí en toda la noche y no pude dejar de pensar en lo del beso, inexplicablemente eso me tiene tan contento- _

Entraron juntos y cuando Eriol noto que desde lejos venia Takeshi con la intensión de saludar a la amatista, la abrazo como era su costumbre por el cuello impidiendo que la nívea pudiera verlo, el azabache noto la acción y detuvo sus pasos.

Mas tarde en el descanso, se encontraban como siempre el cuarteto de amigos bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Como van los preparativos para tu fiesta?-

-Bien Sakura, al menos pude lograr que mi mama no invitara a medio Japón, ni mucho menos los hijos de sus socios, aunque sea una fiesta elegante ira solo quien yo decida, ya organizamos la lista y quede muy contenta, pues no son más de setenta personas-

-¿A quienes invítate?- pregunto el níveo

-A todos los de nuestro curso, la familia de Sakura, Nakuru, Yukito, Spinel, Kero, aunque ellos tendrán que estar en una habitación aparte y unos pocos amigos de mi madre que me caen bien-

-¿Todos los del curso?- pregunto nuevamente pensando en el azabache

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada y dime, ¿hay que ir en parejas?-

-No necesariamente, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, pero dime Tomy, tu que eres la festejada debes tener al menos un acompañante ¿No?-

-No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, si, puede ser-

-¿No has invitado a nadie?- Syaoran sonrió al escucharlo y miro a Sakura, esta entendió

-No, ya te dije que ni siquiera lo había pensado-

-¿Y porque no se lo pides a Takeshi? El aceptaría gustoso- menciono la castaña

-Bueno pues…-

-¡Espera!- interrumpió nuevamente el níveo- yo pensaba preguntarte si podía ser yo- nuevamente mirada cómplice entre castaños

-Claro Eriol- sonrió la amatista.

Eriol suspiro aliviado, ya había ganado un punto contra el azabache, definitivamente no se dejaría ganar. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando estaban compitiendo? Hasta donde el tenia entendido, jamás se habían declarado la guerra y mucho menos que el premio fuera la amatista. Maldito sentimiento de celos, ¿tanto le importaba perder a su amiga? ¿Era verdaderamente celos de amistad? No podía ser otra cosa, el estaba con Kaho, _supuestamente_ la amaba, ¡Esperen! ¿Supuestamente? Dios mío ¿Desde cuando dudaba de sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Porque tenia que comparar en estos momentos sus sentimientos por ambas. Ni siquiera debería estarse haciendo todas esas preguntas, él tenía que estar seguro de lo que sentía, Kaho era la mujer de su vida, la conocía desde muchísimos años, había vivido a su lado casi toda su vida, prácticamente podía decir que solo había tenido la opción de estar con ella, pues de tanto que estaban juntos, el ni siquiera había pensado en que había mas opciones, ella era el mejor prospecto para ser la compañera de la reencarnación del mago Clow. Pero ¿Era la mejor compañera para el simple mortal Eriol Hiragizawa? Porque había que aceptar, por mas reencarnación que fuera, el se sentía presionado cada vez que se ponía en sobre valor su rol de mago sobre su verdadero yo, el no quería ser la sombra de alguien que murió años atrás, el quería crear su propia identidad y tener sus propias acciones, que fueran suyas, y reconocidas a su nombre como Eriol, no al del pasado como Clow, pero Kaho siempre quería resaltar ese lado que el no quería ser, siempre parecía a disgusto con el verdadero Eriol y trataba de opacarlo haciendo relucir su vida del pasado, lo hacia sentir vacio. ¿Había hecho bien estando junto a Kaho todos estos años? ¿Tenia mas opciones de compañera? ¡Claro que si! El tenía el derecho a la elección y la verdad, es que desde que ella se fue a Alemania había entendido aunque tarde que lo sofocaba, que estaban mejor separados y que ella se merecía alguien de su edad y que estuviera acorde a su forma de ser, porque ella ya había pasado por sus años ya había tenido la oportunidad de equivocarse de rebelarse, pero no quería que el lo hiciera, quería hacerlo perfecto y reprimirlo desde ahora y el tenia derecho a escoger a alguien mas a su estilo, alguien que compartiera todo con el sin reproches, alguien… alguien como ¿Tomoyo?

-¡¡¡Eriol!!!- salió de sus pensamientos y vio precisamente a la amatista moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos –Despierta, ya sonó el timbre y te quedaste en tu mundo… ¿te pasa algo?-

-Ah… perdón, es que… estaba pensando en algo-

-Eso veo- _lo mas seguro es que pensaba en ella- _vamos rápido que nos dejaran fuera, Sakura y Syaoran ya se fueron-

-Si, vamos-

Eriol paso el resto de la tarde, desconcentrado y perdido, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Por qué pensó en ella como opción y no en otra? Eso era lo que lo tenía así, ¿Qué sentía verdaderamente por su amiga? ¿En verdad era solo amistad o había algo más y no se había dado cuenta? ¡Mierda! Por eso es que decía que ser mago a veces no le servía para _nada_, por mas magia que tuviera, en estos momentos era un _inútil_, pues no podía usarla para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Hoy tienes practica en el coro Tomoyo?- escucho a la castaña preguntar y terminando de despertar de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de salida, así que empezó a guardar todo

-Si, aunque solo será una hora-

-Ya veo, entonces hablamos mañana, quiero comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltan para el nuevo postre que me enseñaste. ¿Syaoran me acompañas?-

-Claro. Hasta mañana chicos-

-Hasta mañana- respondieron el par de níveos a coro

-Eriol- llamo Tomoyo luego de que se fueran sus amigos, a modo de respuesta el solo la miro- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-El que quieras-

-¿Te acuerdas de esa canción que una vez te pedí que tocaras en piano?-

-Si-

-¿Me la enseñarías?- mirándolo con ojos ilusionados

-¿Como negarme a una petición tuya?- la amatista lo abrazo efusiva

-¡Que bien! entonces paso a tu casa después del coro-

-Te espero, no tengo nada más que hacer y dijiste que seria solo una hora, te esperare en el árbol de cerezo-

-Si, vamos entonces-

Eriol se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada contra el tronco de árbol, aunque estaba corriendo un viento frio típico del otoño, se sentía muy a gusto, era como si el viento calmara sus ideas y lo hiciera relajarse. Sintió que alguien se acercaba pero no abrió los ojos, ya sabia de quien era esa presencia.

-¿Qué quieres Takeshi?- pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Como supiste que era yo? ¿Tienes complejo de mago acaso?- Eriol no puedo evitar reír gracioso

-Te sorprenderías-

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso Hiragizawa, dime ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?- Eriol abrió los ojos y lo miro con una ceja alzada- si, no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que te disgusta mi presencia, en especial cuando se trata de Tomoyo, ¿Qué te crees su perro guardián?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, mucho menos de mi relación con Tomoyo-

-¿Relación? Por favor, hablas como si tuvieran algo mas que una amistad, o ¿es que acaso tienen algo mas?-

-No- como le hubiera gustado poder responder lo contrario

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios me miras como una mierda cada vez que estoy cerca de ella? No creas que no me di cuenta lo que paso esta mañana en la entrada del colegio ¿Qué carajos quieres con todo eso?-

-Aquí quien debe hacer esa pregunta soy yo ¿Qué quieres con Tomoyo?-

-¿Que no es obvio?-

-No, una cosa es lo que le muestres a todos y otra diferente lo que pienses-

-Mira Hiragizawa- comenzaba a exasperarse el azabache- yo no tengo porque demostrar algo diferente a lo que pienso. Me gusta, quiero tener algo serio con ella y si te lo aclaro, no es porque te este pidiendo permiso, es que te estoy afirmando que con o sin tu agrado voy a seguir intentándolo-

-No-

-¿No? ¿No que?-

-No lo voy a permitir-

-¿Tienes complejo de hermano grande Hiragizawa o…? ah, ya veo-

-¿Ya vez que?-

-Si la quieres más que a una amiga-

-Repito, no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Eso me deja las cosas más que claras… bien, Hiragizawa, pues en este momento somos rivales, y vas a ver como al final a quien escoge es a mi, será mía Hiragizawa mía -

-Como quieras- Eriol se levanto, pues todo el rato había permanecido sentado en la misma posición, y se fue hacia el salón de música. –_Ahora si puedo decir que me declaraste la guerra, pero para tu desgracia Takeshi, yo seré el ganador-_

Si, ahora si era oficial, estaban compitiendo y por Tomoyo. Ya lo tenía claro, absolutamente claro, estaba _enamorado_ de su mejor amiga, gracias al imbécil ese había podido comprender y gracias a Dios fue a tiempo, antes de perderla, la quería a su lado, ella era la única que podía llenar el vacio que Kaho le producía. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y que hacer, debía actuar rápido o el azabache se le adelantaría, pero algo que no podía esperar mas, era hablar con Kaho, tenia que ponerle fin a esa relación para poder empezar una nueva, Tomoyo jamás le perdonaría que jugara con las dos, y el tampoco pensaba hacerlo, el maldito problema, era que Kaho lo atendiera, le había estado huyendo por mucho tiempo, pero así tuviera que ir hasta la propia Alemania pondría fin a ese asunto de una vez por todas. Miro su reloj y aun faltaba media hora para la salida de la amatista. Seria el tiempo suficiente.

Continúen con el siguiente capi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: **__La canción que toca Tomoyo en el piano es Everytime de Britney Spears. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP _

**Espacios Vacios **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

-No Tomoyo, tienes que relajarte, si te tensionas es lógico que te vas a equivocar, esa parte no es tan difícil-

-Lo dices porque eres el mejor tocando el piano, pero para mi es complicado, en especial en esta parte cuando se vuelve mas rápida la canción, no tengo unas manos tan agiles como las tuyas -

-Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra saber que para ti soy el mejor- sonrió coqueto. Tomoyo giro el rostro algo sonrojada- pero no siempre fui "el mejor" con el piano, se necesita de mucha practica-

-Ya lo se, pero sigue siendo difícil, no soy tan buena con las manos como todos creen, hay cosas que se me dificultan, entre ellas el piano ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces con ellas?-

-Tomoyo, esas cosas no se preguntan, en especial porque a mi se me ocurren un montón de cosas que puedes hacer con ellas-

-¡¡¡Eriol!!!... ¡deja tus perversiones a un lado, te hablo en serio!-

-Era una broma Tomy, no te enojes-

-¿Desde cuando haces esas bromitas conmigo eh?-

-_Desde que me encanta verte sonrojada- _Ya Tomy no te lo tomes tan a pecho y mejor sigue practicando, ya te lo dije, solo hacerlo miles de veces hará que lo hagas a la perfección, repite nuevamente la misma parte-

-Bien-

Tomoyo empezó nuevamente a tocar y al igual que las veces anteriores se equivoco en la misma parte. Se sobresalto al sentir al níveo abrazarla por la espalda y tomar cuidadosamente la mano con la cual debía marcar la nota en la que se había equivocado infinidad de veces, puso sus dedos sobre los suyos y lentamente repito la parte en la que se equivocaba.

-¿Vez? Así tienes que hacerlo, solo tranquilízate y siente la música nota por nota-

Eriol despego sus manos de las suyas, pero continúo abrazándola por la espalda. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar, esta vez no se equivoco y la canción salió perfecta.

-¡Por fin!-

-Te lo dije, es solo práctica-

-Todo te lo debo a ti, gracias por enseñármela-

-No señorita, esto te va a salir caro- comentó gracioso

-¿A si? ¿Con que me lo vas a cobrar?-

-Mmm déjame pensarlo- le decía aun abrazándola con los ojos cerrados- primero vas a tener que tocar nuevamente la canción, pero esta vez acompáñala cantando-

-¿Y lo segundo?-

-Primero es lo primero Tomoyo, no te adelantes- la amatista solo sonrió

-No señor, te conozco, dime que es lo segundo- Eriol señalo su mejilla

-Un beso- la amatista se sonrojo y le dio un beso

-¿Viste? esta vez hice lo segundo- sonrió triunfal

-Por esta vez no puedo discutir… pero ahora toca-

-Esta bien- cerro nuevamente los ojos antes de comenzar a tocar, se sentía muy tranquila y tenerlo tan cerca y tan relajado, le daba mucha paz.

_Notice me, take my hand _

_Why are we strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me_

Comenzó cantando suavemente, estaba tan relajada que su voz salía en algo más que murmullos. Murmullos que para Eriol, eran arrulladores y pacíficos, juraría que podría dormir placenteramente toda la vida si le cantaba de esa forma todas las noches.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby _

Tomoyo estaba tan concentrada y se sentía tan placida que cuando los labios de Eriol se posaron en su cuello no se inmuto, por el contrario, era como un sueño. Porque solo en sueños podría pasar eso ¿No? Solo cuando dormía y soñaba con el, era posible tan cosa. Por eso cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos, simplemente dejo de tocar, alzo sus manos del piano para posarlas alrededor del cuello del níveo y correspondió a la caricia que ahora le regalaba su amigo.

Se besaron largo rato, y cuando el aire les falto, Tomoyo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada zafiro de Eriol fija en la suya, se quedo un rato observándolo y cuando cayo en cuenta de la realidad, de que _no_ era un sueño, de que era de verdad, que estaba en su casa, junto al piano, ¡besándose! Lo empujo de los hombros y se paro alarmada.

-¡Perdón Eriol! Yo… no se que estaba haciendo- dijo mirando al suelo

-Yo si te puedo decir que estábamos haciendo Tomoyo, nos estábamos besando-

-¡Ya lo se! Pero me refiero a que esto no debió haber pasado- Eriol frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡¡Y todavía lo preguntas!! Somos amigos y tú tienes novia-

-Ya lo habíamos hecho antes-

-¡Pero fue por un juego!-

-¿En serio para ti fue solo por el juego?-pregunto dolido

-Claro que si ¿A caso para ti…?-

-No, no fue solo un juego-

-¡Por Dios Eriol! ¿Qué te esta pasando? Tu tienes novia, no puedes pensar esas cosas ¿En donde dejas a Kaho?-

-En Alemania. Tomoyo yo ya te había dicho como iban las cosas-

-Si, pero no es como para que estemos haciendo estas cosas, tu estas confundido porque tienes rabia con ella-

-No Tomoyo, yo se lo que estoy haciendo y no estoy confundido-

-Pero…-

-Termine con ella- le corto

-¿Qué?-

-Que termine con ella-

-Pero ¿Cuándo?-

-Hoy en la tarde-

-¿Hablas en serio? Pero si tú la amas-

-No Tomoyo, no la amo, todo este tiempo estuve confundiendo las cosas, es todo, yo había tenido a Kaho a mi lado casi toda mi vida y confundí las cosas, pero ahora entiendo la realidad-

-De todos modos, esto esta mal-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que somos amigos, y los amigos no se besan-

-Podemos ser mas que amigos o ¿A caso no te gusto?-

Sabia que ella le correspondía su nerviosismo de ahora y el beso y la mirada de hace un rato se lo decían. La amatista se quedo en silencio unos segundos y cuando iba a responder, un nuevo beso la silencio. Esta vez el beso era más apasionado y exigente, el chico quería demostrarle con sus propios actos que no le podía mentir. Y nuevamente lo comprobó, cuando Tomoyo se rindió, le echo los brazos al cuello y le correspondió, supo que había ganado y no la guerra con Takeshi, no, había ganado algo machismo mas importante, algo que no tenia idea desde cuando existía, _su corazón_, el corazón de Tomoyo, y estaba seguro que no era algo nuevo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como mediante el beso la amatista liberaba una presión que había tenido guardada desde sabe Dios cuando. ¿Tan ciego había estado? ¿Tan imbécil podría haber sido? Vaya a saber desde cuando Tomoyo tenia ese sentimiento y el como un estúpido cegado con Kaho, ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado de Kaho? De lo que supuestamente sentía por ella, ¿Habría sufrido? Era lo mas lógico, ¡mierda! Eso no le gustaba nada, imaginársela sufriendo por su culpa no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pero las cosas cambiarían, claro que si, de ahora en adelante haría lo que estuviera en sus manos y lo que no, para que fuera feliz… _a su lado, _solamente con el. Si, lo había descubierto, era un celoso sin limites, y era algo que no había descubierto hasta ahora, solo por ella, pero no se quejaba, tenia que serlo, no pensaba dejarle la oportunidad a otro para que se la quitaran, claro que no, sacaría a todos los que fueran necesarios de su camino, y tenia que empezar por el primero, por Takeshi.

Lentamente el beso se fue terminando y antes de que la amatista hiciera algún comentario o alguna acción, la abrazo fuertemente y le hablo al oído.

-Escúchame Tomoyo, si nos besamos no es solo por amistad, es obvio que es algo mas y para serte sincero yo quiero mas, muchísimo mas, pero no te voy a presionar, no tienes que decirme nada ahora, pero solo por ahora, después vamos a hablar sobre esto, largo y tendido, lo único que si quiero que sepas es que yo ya no te veo como mi mejor amiga- esto lo dijo mirándola a los ojos- será mejor que te lleve a casa ahora, es tarde y prefiero que descanses, piensa en lo que te digo y lo hablamos luego ¿quieres?- Tomoyo simplemente asintió

Salieron para su casa y el camino hasta ella lo pasaron en silencio, pero un silencio agradable. Tomoyo estaba muy confundida, era lo que había querido escuchar todo este tiempo, pero había sido tan repentino que no sabia como actuar ni que decirle ¿contarle que lo amaba en silencio desde hace algún tiempo seria buena idea? ¿Decirle simplemente que si quería tener algo con el? O ¿decirle que no podían tener una relación entre ellos? ¡Pero que cosas estaba pensando! ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? ¿Estaba demente o que? Era lo mas lógico que su respuesta no iba a ser una negativa, es solo que no sabia como hablarle, como actuar frente a el luego de lo sucedido. Pero él tenía razón, era mejor irse a casa y procesar un poco las cosas, ya mañana seria otro día y encontraría las palabras adecuadas para responderle. Además estaba Takeshi si empezaba algo con Eriol, tenia que hablar también con el, no podía dejarlo sin explicaciones luego de que se había portado tan bien con ella.

Llegaron a su casa y el níveo se despidió de ella como lo hacia siempre, ella subió hasta su cuarto, se dio una larga ducha y se fue a dormir, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y no tenia ganas de comer nada, con todas las mariposas que tenia en el estomago no habría espacio para la comida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente ambos se portaron como de costumbre, Eriol no menciono el tema y ella tampoco lo haría, al menos por ahora, tal vez el le estaba dando el tiempo necesario para pensar y la verdad se lo agradecía, quería hablar con Sakura primero y tener una opinión desde su lado y hoy que la acompañaría al medico seria la mejor opción.

Al finalizar las clases ambas chicas se despidieron y emprendieron el camino hasta el medico.

-Ahora me siento mas tranquila luego de hablar con la doctora, menos mal no era hombre, me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza hablar de estas cosas-

-Me lo imagino, además la doctora fue muy amable y resolvió todas tus dudas Sakura, ahora puedes estar completamente tranquila y disfrutar sin problemas- la castaña se puso roja como una fresa

-Tomoyo, ya te estas portando como Eriol- la amatista sonrió

-Dime Sakura, no te lo había podido preguntar antes pero ¿en donde fue?-

-En su apartamento, sabes que con mi hermano es imposible en mi casa y muchísimo menos con Kero, las veces que hemos estado juntos ha sido allá-

-¿Las veces? ¿Cuántas han sido?- pregunto picara Tomoyo

-P-Pues… muchas- respondió mirando el suelo

-Vamos Sakura, no tienes porque avergonzarte, ya te dije que es natural-

-Ya lo se, pero empiezo a pensar que soy ninfómana- Tomoyo soltó una gran carcajada

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que es inevitable Tomoyo, siempre que estamos solos terminamos haciendo el amor, de una forma u otra siempre llegamos a lo mismo-

-Eso no significa que seas ninfómana, son solo las hormonas, a nuestra edad es lo más normal y en ustedes aun mas, con lo que se quieren no es ilógico que lo hagan, especialmente porque lo hacen con amor, ya me gustaría a mí poder estar en tu lugar-

-Ya encontraras tu príncipe azul Tomoyo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante, necesito tu opinión-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustada

-No es nada malo Sakurita, es solo que, ayer le pedí a Eriol que me enseñara una canción en piano, fuimos a su casa, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos otra vez- Sakura pego un brinco de sorpresa- pero no es solo eso, cuando note lo que estaba haciendo me levante rápido y me disculpe por lo sucedido y dije un montón de cosas mas que no recuerdo-

-¿Qué te dijo el?-

-Se disgusto, fue muy confuso, me pregunto si el anterior beso había sido solo por el juego y le dije que si… luego el me dijo que para el no había sido solo un juego y empezamos a discutir yo le mencioné a Kaho y al final me dijo que había terminado con ella-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo oyes, me puse muy nerviosa Sakura dije otro par de estupideces que ni yo misma me creí hasta que me beso de nuevo, después me abrazo y me pidió que no dijera nada, que pensara las cosas y hablaríamos después, pero me aseguro que no me ve como su mejor amiga y que quiere algo mas-

-¡Eso es genial! Ósea que Syaoran tenía razón-

-¿Syaoran, en que?-

-No se como hizo, pero el descubrió que le gustas a Eriol-

-¡¿En serio?!- la castaña asintió- en fin Sakura, el tema es que no se que hacer-

-¿Acaso lo vas a rechazar? esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, lo siento mucho por Kaho, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y si Eriol te quiere a ti, tienes que aprovecharlo-

-Al parecer las cosas entre ellos no habían estado bien, hace mas de dos meses que no se hablan y el dice que es Kaho quien lo evita-

-Tanto mejor, no tienes porque cargar con ningún remordimiento-

-Lo que me da miedo, es que el este conmigo por despecho-

-No pienses esas tonterías Tomoyo sabes perfectamente que Eriol no es esa clase de persona y mucho menos si te involucra en el asunto-

-¿Entonces me dices que debo aceptarlo?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Bien, lo hare, me siento mucho mejor luego de hablar contigo, gracias amiga- y abrazo a la castaña

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar por fin el sábado, ese miércoles en la noche, Sonomi regreso de su viaje y la tuvo ocupada el resto de la semana con el tema de la fiesta, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con el níveo, salía de las clases y su madre la mandaba a recoger para que la llevaran rápido a la casa y terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Eriol por su parte, estaba tranquilo pues estaba más que seguro que la respuesta de su amiga seria positiva, no la presiono pues sabia que debía pensar y con el tema de la fiesta estaría ocupada, dejaría las cosas para hablarlo el sábado en la noche y esta vez si le exigiría una respuesta. Además estaba tranquilo, sabia que al igual que él, Takeshi no había podido acercarse tampoco a la amatista, pues las pocas horas en las que no estaba ocupada con la fiesta, estaba con él o estudiando, hasta había pedido permiso en el coro para faltar esos dos días, así que podía estar mas que tranquilo.

Finalmente llego la noche y pronto seria la hora de salir por sus amigos, había quedado en irse junto a la pareja de castaños hasta la casa de Tomoyo. Paso primero por Syaoran y luego por la esmeralda que milagrosamente estaba lista a tiempo. Iban todos con trajes elegantes, ambos chicos vestían de trajes negros y camisa blanca sin corbata, dándoles un toque de elegancia y juventud, Syaoran tenía un antifaz blanco y Eriol uno negro, eso les daba un toque de misterio y sensualidad increíble. La esmerando tenia el traje verde escogido por Tomoyo, que era pegado al cuerpo hasta los muslos y desde ahí caía suelto hasta los tobillos, tenia un escote en la parte de adelante en forma de V que se amarraba a la parte trasera del cuello con dos tiras, el cabello suelto levemente rizado y una mascara verde oscura con brillantes, hecha igualmente por Tomoyo, el castaño se quedo boqui abierto cuando lo vio y no falto la burla de parte de Eriol al mencionarle que "Casi se la come con la mirada".

Llegaron a la fiesta donde ya se podía ver como poco a poco se llenaba de gente que bailaba animada, todas con sus antifaces. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Touya, Yukito y Nakuru sentados en una mesa y Fujitaka y Sonomi bailando mientras charlaban. Lo mas seguro es que Spinel y Kero estarían en algún cuarto consumiendo dulces, la amatista aun no se veía por ningún lado, pues su entrada seria mas tarde. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, la música se detuvo y en el escenario donde estaban los músicos, se paro una alegre Sonomi saludando a los presentes y agradeciendo su presencia, para luego anunciar a su hija y desearle un feliz cumpleaños mientras esta aparecía por las escaleras de la mansión. Eriol como habían acordado subió hasta donde se encontraba y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras mientras le decía un "Estas hermosa Tomoyo" y esta a modo de respuesta solo sonreía.

Y es que Tomoyo como había quedado con Sakura se puso el vestido negro escotado en la espalda que como había pensado el escote bajaba hasta el inicio de las caderas, la abertura del vestido le llegaba a media pierna, donde se podía divisar unos zapatos plateados de tacón alto enmallados hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo, el vestido al igual que el de Sakura, era apretado al cuerpo hasta los muslos y suelto de ahí hasta abajo, tenia el cuello igualmente en V, y aunque no era tan escotado como el de Sakura en esa parte se podía ver perfectamente el relicario que le obsequio el zafiro, combinado con unos pendientes de plata y el antifaz que era igualmente plateado.

La amatista saludo a algunas personas y bailo con otras, y en ese momento se encontraba bailando con la _única_ persona con la que quería pasar esa noche especial, con Eriol.

-Creo que robaste más de una mirada esta noche-

-¿En serio?- el níveo asintió

-Creo que hasta estoy celoso- Tomoyo sonrió

-No veo porque debas estarlo-

-Créeme, la forma en la que te están mirando no es nada inocente, puedo decirte quienes te están comiendo con la mirada en estos momentos y cuantos van a intentar hacerlo después de esta noche. ¿No debería estar celoso por eso?-

-No, ni que tu pensaras hacer lo mismo que ellos-

-No hables por mi Tomoyo-

-¡Eriol! ¿Solo eso soy para ti?- Eriol la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

-Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco puedes negar que como estas vestida esta noche provocas más que un buen pensamiento, es que hay que estar ciego para no verlo, y créeme yo veo muy bien-

-Eriol no me digas esas cosas- decía Tomoyo mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho masculino para disimular el nuevo sonrojo. El níveo volvió a reír gracioso.

-Vamos Tomoyo no deberías avergonzarte por la verdad, antes tienes que estar orgullosa, además… ¿Qué paso con la chica serena que nunca se sonrojaba y disfrutaba molestar a un par de castaños amigos nuestros?-

-Sigo siendo esa chica, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme si eres tu quien me lo dice-

-¿Por qué? Que diferencia hay en que lo haga yo a que lo haga otro-

-En que si me lo dice la persona de la cual estoy enamorada no va tener el mismo efecto que si lo hace cualquier aparecido- Eriol dejo de bailar y miro asombrado a la amatista

-¿Eso significa que…?-

-Que yo también te veo como algo más que un amigo, lo hago desde hace mucho y…- no pudo terminar la frase pues un beso del níveo la silencio.

No pudo mas que responder gustosa la caricia y como ya se estaba volviendo su costumbre le hecho los brazos al cuello mientras Eriol acariciaba suavemente su espalda por el escote. Ambos castaños vieron la escena y sonrieron satisfechos, por fin las cosas estaban como debían estar. Cierto azabache también observo la escena y comprendió que había perdido, no le quedaba más que hacerse a un lado y lamentar su derrota.

-Creo que aunque esto lo hace oficial, tengo que preguntarte- hablo el zafiro cuando terminaron el beso

-¿Qué cosa?- el la miro

-Dime Tomoyo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la chica amplio una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-Por supuesto que si-

La noche continuó tranquila y todos disfrutaron la velada. Al finalizar la fiesta, habían muy pocas personas en la mansión, entre ellas la familia de Sakura, Eriol, Nakuru y los castaños. Los tres últimos no perdieron la oportunidad para felicitar a la nueva pareja y esta vez Syaoran pudo hacerle unas cuantas bromas al níveo. Luego todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. La amatista estaba más que feliz, la noche no había podido terminar mejor, esta vez, si que dormiría tranquila.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto más feliz que nunca. Hoy pasaría a casa de Eriol pues el le había propuesto estar todo el día juntos y jamás podría negar tal proposición. Se puso una falda de jean desgastada en los bolsillos traseros, que le llegaba medio muslo, una blusa negra de tiras, su ahora inseparable relicario y unas botas sin tacón igualmente negras, el cabello atado en una cola y un abrigo negro, pues aunque no estaba haciendo tanto frio, no estaba de más llevarlo.

Caminaba observando las hojas de los arboles que ya comenzaban a tornarse anaranjadas, le encantaba ver como el viento mecía las hojas a su paso y estas parecían saludarla, la llenaban de tranquilidad, en el pasado, le daba melancolía, porque le causaban un sentimiento de vacio y soledad, pero ahora, solo le producían tranquilidad. Diviso el misterioso edificio en el que estaba el apartamento en el que vivía Eriol días después que Kaho se había marchado a Alemania, si, un apartamento, nadie se lo creía, pero esta vez no quiso comprar una mansión, según el se sentía mas cómodo en algo pequeño y no en una casa tan grande y vacía como las que siempre le recomendaba la peli roja, le compro uno a Nakuru unos pisos mas abajo alegando que ella también necesitaba privacidad y esta acepto dichosa, aunque se llevo a Spinel con ella. No sabia como hacia, pero siempre todo lo que lo rodeaba terminaba lleno de ese misterio que lo caracterizaba. Inclusive ella, ya varias veces se lo habían dicho sus amigos, con el pasar de los días se parecían mas, sea ella quien se contagiara de algo de el o Eriol de algo de ella. Sonrió feliz, tal vez ahora se notaria mucho mas.

Toco el timbre varias veces, esperando de espaldas a la puerta mientras observaba al pasillo distraídamente, sintió que abrieron la puerta y al girarse se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver quien estaba parada en frente suyo. Kaho Mitsuki, si, ella, con su cabello suelto y en pijama, uno demasiado transparente para su gusto, además se le notaba nerviosa, no tenía que ver mas para entender que la había despertado, la había sacado de _la cama_, la cama que seguramente había compartido con Eriol. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban estas cosas? ¿Por qué Eriol le había dicho tantas frases lindas para nada? Claro, lo mas seguro es que ella tuviera razón, y como le dijo a Sakura solo era despecho y la peli roja al ver que lo perdía decidió regresar y arreglar las cosas entre ambos, e inevitablemente las arreglaron. No lo culpaba, en cierto modo entendía, que a pesar de lo que paso entre ellos, al verla de nuevo a ella, recapacitara del error que iba a cometer y decidiera arreglar las cosas con Kaho. Bien, ella no se iba a meter, jamás fue su intención hacerlo y mucho menos ahora, no tenia nada que hacer ahí, no se quedaría a ser humillada con escusas estúpidas, ella entendía, pero también tenia su orgullo, no iba a darles forma de hacerla sentir mal, con explicaciones que no necesitaba.

-Perdón, creo que interrumpo- y haciendo una reverencia se marcho.

Alcanzo a escuchar un "Tomoyo espera" por parte de la peli roja, pero no mas, antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra ya se había metido al ascensor y cerrado las puertas. Camino rápidamente por las calles sin prestar atención a nada, no lloraría, claro que no, al menos, no hasta llegar a casa. No le daría a nadie el gusto de verla llorar y mucho menos por Eriol.

En medio de su prisa choco con alguien pero no levanto la mirada, escucho que la llamaba, pero no se detuvo, tal vez era alguien conocido porque la había llamado por su nombre, que importaba ya, solo quería llegar rápido a su casa. En cuanto estuvo en su habitación, se encerró en ella, no sin antes dar indicaciones de que no quería hablar con _nadie_ y no iba a recibir ni llamadas ni visitas. Se hecho sobre su cama y no puedo evitar llorar, derramo lagrima tras lagrima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así? Ella no había cometido ningún crimen ni nada lo suficientemente grave como para pagarlo de esa forma, tal vez, era solo su destino, ella no tenia futuro en el amor y esto era un indicio de que debería estar sola.

Por su lado Eriol corría desesperado por las calles sin creer su mala suerte, justamente Tomoyo había llegado en ese momento. ¿Por qué demonios no había abierto el la puerta? Ah si, se estaba bañando. ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Ni siquiera sabia hacia donde buscar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Sakura pero recordaba que ella y Syaoran habían quedado en salir hoy, así que lo mas seguro es que no estaba con ninguno de ellos. Ella no tenia mas amigos a los cuales recurrir en un momento así, lo mas seguro era que había regresado a su casa, doblo en una esquina para poder tomar el camino correcto pero iban tan rápido y tan distraído que choco con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo se tropezara conmigo hoy?- escucho que decía la persona, levanto el rostro y pudo ver a un azabache tirado en el suelo, recogiendo los libros que traía consigo. Este a su vez levanto la cara y cuando lo reconoció hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¡ah! Hiragizawa, eres tu… ahora comprendo ¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido una vez estuvo de pie

-¡¿Cuantas malditas veces tengo que repetirte que lo que pasa con nosotros no te importa?!-

-¡¡Si me importa cuando le haces daño, la vi pasar hace un rato como alma que lleva el diablo, se tropezó conmigo y ni se inmuto cuando la llame!! ¿Tan pronto y ya la estas haciendo sufrir? ¿Quién era el preocupado por las malas intenciones, acaso no eras tú?-

-¿La viste? ¿Por donde se fue?-

-¡¡Respóndeme!!-

-¡Takeshi ya te lo dije, _no_ te importa! Además ¿Qué demonios vas a saber tu? ¡Deja de entrometerte que no tienes la menor idea!- y sin darle tiempo al azabache de contestar salió corriendo nuevamente. Lo mas seguro y si paso por ahí, es que se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego fue inútil, no lo dejaron pasar, le informaron que la amatista no quería ver a nadie y tampoco se le podían pasar llamadas. Intento a su celular y tampoco le contesto, pero no se daría por vencido, _tenia_ que hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada al costado de la cama, su habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, la única luz que entraba era la de la luna por la ventana. Tenia el celular en la mano mientras observaba la luna llena que comenzaba a ser ocultada por las nubes. Treinta y siete llamadas pérdidas, la había llamado treinta y siete veces y en ninguna de esas treinta y siete había contestado. ¿Por qué se molestaba en martirizarla? ¿Qué ganaba con todo eso? No había necesidad de aclarar nada, ella entendía muy bien las cosas, _no_ necesitaba de su compasión, ni de lamentaciones por su parte y disculpas por la confusión. Tenia que dejar las cosas así y tratar de seguir como si nada, pero al parecer el no entendía. El celular marco la treinta y ocho llamada perdida, y al igual que las otras, tampoco contesto.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado Tomoyo?- pego un brinco de sorpresa y observo una figura en la oscuridad parada afuera en la ventana o más bien flotando si vale aclarar que su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso y no había ningún árbol ni nada por el estilo cerca de la ventana. No necesitaba ver más para saber quien era y por lo tanto no dijo nada- ¿Tengo que valerme de mi cálida de mago para que puedas hablar conmigo?- que irónica era la vida, días antes se había quejado porque su magia no le ayudaba a hablar con alguien y esta vez, era el único medio con el que podría hablar con la amatista, sin esperar el permiso de la chica se adentro a la habitación.

-¿Quién te dio el permiso para entrar? ¿Qué no entiendes que si no te conteste, ni acepte tu visita es porque no quiero verte?- el zafiro se entristeció, sabia que no seria fácil

-El problema es que si tu no me quieres ver yo a ti si, así que me valgo de mi ultimo recurso-

-Eso es jugar sucio Eriol-

-Ya conoces el viejo dicho, en la guerra y el _amor_ todo se vale-

-Esto no es una guerra y dudo mucho que sea amor-

-Me ofendes Tomoyo- respondió dolido

-¡¿Qué te ofendo?! ¡Perdóname pero es lo menos que deberías sentir, aquí la ofendida soy yo!-

-¡Pero déjame explicarte!- acercándose hasta ella, Tomoyo se levanto de golpe y se alejo

-¡¿Y que demonios me vas a explicar?! ¡¿Qué volviste con ella, que la amas, que todo lo que me has dicho fue un error?! ¡¡¿Eso?!!-

-¡¡No!! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Eriol tomo a la amatista de los brazos- ¡¿Cómo mierda te voy a explicar lo que pasa si no me dejas?! ¡No me das la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, no has hecho mas que juzgarme sin darme el beneficio de la duda!-

-¡¿Pero que me vas a aclarar?! Con lo que vi me basta-

-¡Pero si no viste nada!-

-¿Nada?- pregunto calmándose la amatista y soltándose del agarre del níveo, pues estaban armando un escándalo tremendo y no quería que su madre los escuchara, por más lejos que estuviera su habitación de la de ella, si continuaban gritando no tardaría en llegar todo el personal de vigilancia y las guardaespaldas- ¿Tu que pensarías si llegaras a mi apartamento y en vez de mi, te abre la puerta un hombre medio desnudo, con signos fijos de estar durmiendo? Ah, se me olvida agregar que era mi supuesto "ex novio" y que por mucho tiempo yo había jurado amar mas que a nadie ¿A eso llamas no ver nada?- Eriol se quedo callado, la amatista tenia toda la razón

-Esta bien Tomoyo, tienes la razón, eso es ver supuestamente mucho, pero no es lo que parece-

-¿Por qué todos los hombres usan la misma estúpida frase?-

-¡Es que es la verdad! Por amor a Dios Tomoyo déjame explicarte, ¿Cuántas veces tu no me habías dicho que debía hablar antes de sacar conclusiones ante una situación? Eras tu la que se vanagloriaba de tener ante todo el dialogo ¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo conmigo? Juzgarme sin dejarme siquiera darte una miserable explicación- la amatista no pudo refutarle nada. Suspiro resignada

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que explicar? ¿Qué es lo que yo mal interprete? ¿Cuál es la supuesta verdad?- Eriol se relajo. Al menos había conseguido que lo escuchara

-Anoche cuando volví de tu fiesta, me encontré a Kaho sentada en la puerta de mi apartamento esperándome- el corazón de Tomoyo se encogió, lo mas seguro es que si había venido a pedir otra oportunidad- yo me sorprendí porque no esperaba verla en Japón y mucho menos buscándome. El martes pasado como te lo dije, yo la llame y termine con ella, no le supe dar muchas explicaciones porque en ese momento yo no había quedado contigo en nada, ni siquiera te había dicho lo que sentía y aunque ella estaba de acuerdo y me dijo que al igual que yo, había pensado que lo mejor era dar nuestra relación por terminada, Kaho pensó que yo había quedado en malos términos con ella y como no hablamos mucho esa vez por teléfono, decidió venir a hablar personalmente conmigo y aclarar las razones, pues no quería que las cosas terminaran mal. Me conto que tiene una nueva pareja en Alemania, un hombre de su edad y que le propuso matrimonio hace tres meses, por eso ella no había querido atender ninguna de mis llamadas ni comunicarse conmigo, pues quería pensar las cosas y aclarar su mente con respecto a sus sentimientos, además de encontrar la mejor manera para dar por terminado nuestra relación. Por eso pensó que yo me había enterado de eso por otros medios y la había llamado a terminarle con escusas así que decidió venir aquí y arreglarlo todo de una vez en persona. Yo le explique las verdaderas razones y le conté que había empezado una relación contigo, por eso se puso tan nerviosa cuando te vio, porque supo que mal interpretarías las cosas. Kaho había llegado ayer desde Alemania y no tenia donde quedarse así que le ofrecí la habitación de invitados, cuando llegaste me estaba bañando y por eso fue ella quien te abrió. Te juro Tomoyo que es la verdad y que no te estoy diciendo mentiras, es mas, si quieres vamos y hablamos con ella para que te queden claras las cosas- Eriol había tomado el rostro de Tomoyo para que lo mirara y comprobara que era verdad.

-No hace falta… te creo- Eriol se alegro enormemente por sus palabras- perdóname tu a mi por actuar tan impulsiva, pero es que me dio mucha rabia y tristeza cuando la vi, lo primero que pude pensar es que habías vuelto con ella y no quería hablar contigo, porque no deseaba que me dieras los motivos por los cuales terminabas con lo nuestro y volvías con ella-

-¡Que tonta eres Tomoyo! ¿Cómo crees? Casi me da un infarto cuando Kaho me dijo que te fuiste lo mas seguro que enojada. Salí corriendo a buscarte como loco y cuando me encontré al imbécil de Takeshi y me dijo que te habías tropezado con el y te había visto mal, casi me muero-

-¿Era Kei? Yo ni me fije con quien me choque, escuche que me llamaron pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie… luego lo buscare para aclarar las cosas-

-Gracias a Dios no le hablaste, lo mas seguro es que te habría puesto mas en mi contra, suficiente tuve con nuestro altercado-

-¿Qué altercado?-

-El muy estúpido empezó a gritarme y hacerme reclamos sin sentido, pero a la larga no le preste atención y vine para acá- Eriol la abrazo con algo de fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente- perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal aunque fuera inconscientemente… hasta estuviste llorando- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla en la oscuridad

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando has llorado y cuando no- Tomoyo sonrió

Lentamente las distancias se fueron acortando con la llegada del tan esperado beso, Eriol le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con ambas manos, mientras Tomoyo hacia lo mismo a su cabello y cuello. Sin pensarlo se encontraban recostados en la cama, el zafiro sobre Tomoyo, y el beso que antes era suave y lento, ahora era mas intenso y apasionado, acompañado de caricias que aun sin ser atrevidas, no dejaban de ser apasionadas. El primero en reaccionar fue el níveo, que estando consiente de la excitación que tenía, decidió parar antes de arrepentirse, tenía que recordarse que era Tomoyo con quien estaba y por muchas ganas que tuviera no quería forzar las situación a nada. Suavizo un poco más el beso y lentamente se separo. Pudo ver en medio de la oscuridad una mirada de reproche por parte de la amatista y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que aunque había dejado de besarla, ella no le había quitado los brazos del cuello.

-Espera Tomoyo- intentando separarse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- sentándose en la cama a su lado

-Malo no, creo que lo hiciste demasiado bien-

-¿Cómo?- el níveo bajo lentamente la mirada a su entre pierna, la amatista lo siguió y no puedo evitar sonrojarse como una fresa. Aunque estaba oscuro, Eriol pudo notar el sonrojo y soltó una suave risita- ¡Hay lo siento Eriol, yo no quería!-

-Yo lo siento más-

-¡Eriol! Deja de hacer esos comentarios que me avergüenzas-

-No puedo evitarlo, saber que soy el único con el poder de hacerlo me encanta-

-No deberías disfrutar con la debilidad de los otros-

-Y tu no deberías decir eso cuando todos estos años has hecho lo mismo a costillas de cierto par de novios amigos nuestros- Tomoyo sonrió al recordarlo

-Esta bien, tú ganas-

-No, en este momento estoy en desventaja- dijo mirándose nuevamente la entrepierna. A modo de respuesta recibió un almohadazo de parte de la amatista. Cuando se recupero del "golpe" aprisiono a Tomoyo en la cama acorralándola entre el y el colchón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡Para Eriol!... No- trataba de decir entre risas- eres… un aprovechado- el zafiro paro las cosquillas

-Si, lo confieso, soy un aprovechado- dijo suavemente a su oído y subiendo nuevamente hasta sus labios la beso.

La beso con ganas, pasando lentamente de sus labios a su cuello donde mordía suavemente el lugar donde se sentían el pulso. Se empezaron a acariciar nuevamente y cuando las manos de la amatista se posaron bajo la camisa del chito, este se separo rápidamente.

-Es en serio Tomy, es mejor que paremos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tomoyo, estoy demasiado excitado y si continuamos así, no me podre controlar después-

-Entonces continua- el zafiro la miro asombrado

-¿Estas loca?-

-¿Tan desagradable resulto para que no quieras hacer el amor conmigo?- Eriol sintió que se le erizaba la piel al escuchar la frase "hacer el amor". Si Tomoyo supiera.

-No es eso, es solo que quiero que sea justo lo que acabas de decir: _hacer el amor_ no que te dejes llevar por el momento o que lo hagas porque yo quiero, yo deseo que sea cuando estés lista- Tomoyo lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-Por eso es que siempre lo diré, _eres el mejor, _pero no deberías hablar por mi, si yo te dije que quería hacer el amor contigo, es porque quiero hacerlo, no porque me sienta forzada ni porque me deje llevar, Eriol… _yo te amo_- el corazón del zafiro se acelero locamente, tomo el rostro de la amatista con sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Y yo a ti… no sabes lo que me duele enterarme tan tarde, pero te puedo jurar por todos los Dioses existentes que te amo y que es solamente a ti- tomo la mano de la amatista y la llevo hasta su pecho- ¿Puedes sentirlo?- la chica asintió- es solo contigo, solamente por ti se agita de esta forma mi corazón, llámame, ridículo, anticuado, lo quieras, pero es la realidad-

-Eriol, hazme el amor- propuso en un susurro. Eriol esta vez no puso objeciones

Se besaron por enésima vez, y por enésima vez se acariciaron, esta vez sin reprimirse con las caricias, sus manos fueron a donde quisieron, y tocaron cuanto pudieron. Tomoyo fue la primera en deshacerse de la primera prenda de su acompañante, mandando a volar la camisa a cualquier parte de la habitación, acariciando su pecho y su abdomen y besando donde alcazaba. El siguiente fue Eriol haciendo lo mismo con la blusa y la falda de la chica, dejándola en su ropa interior blanca, que hacia juego con su piel, y por supuesto acompañados por el relicario, su piel resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación y parecían brillar al combinarse con la luz de la luna. La amatista sentía la piel arder al contacto de los dedos del níveo, estaba muy caliente, sentía su cuerpo a una temperatura en la cual jamás había estado, de sus labios salió un gemido al sentirlo posar sus labios en su vientre, mientras su lengua jugaba con su ombligo. Subió lentamente por entre sus pechos y beso nuevamente su cuello mientras desabrochaba el sostén, al deshacerse de la prenda, se separo un poco de ella para poder observarla, un suave "eres hermosa" salió de sus labios antes de besar uno de sus pechos y acariciar el otro con su mano.

Leves gemidos salían de la boca de Tomoyo y sin poderlo evitar sonrió triunfal, la llevaría al cielo y la traería de vuelta, solamente con el experimentaría los mayores placeres de la vida.

-Eriol- escucho que lo llamaba lentamente, dejo sus atenciones y levanto el rostro para mirarla, no necesito más palabras, suavemente se deshizo de las bragas de la amatista y al igual que con el sujetador, se quedo observándola asombrado, era preciosa. Noto un rubor en las mejillas de la chica, así que se detuvo, ya tendría tiempo de mirarla en otra ocasión, se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa, se puso protección y nuevamente se poso sobre la chica, la beso otro rato mas y cuando iba a comenzar con su acto, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Como nunca-

Conforme con la respuesta, empezó a adentrarse lentamente en ella, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, sabia que Tomoyo no había estado con nadie y que él seria el primero y el único con el que estaría, eso podía asegurarlo. Cuando noto que la expresión de la amatista cambiaba por una de dolor, se detuvo y la beso en los labios.

-Tranquila, relájate- dijo sobre sus labios. A modo de respuesta Tomoyo asintió

-Confió en ti Eriol-

El zafiro continúo y cuando estuvo completamente dentro se quedo quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara, al ver que se relajaba, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sabia que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso si no quería que la experiencia fuera una que no quería en la amatista. Aumento un poco el ritmo al escuchar los suaves gemidos de la chica y sabia que iba por buen camino.

Tomoyo por su parte, se sentía demasiado bien, tenia ganas de gritar por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, jamás imagino que su primera vez seria con él, pues lo veía como un imposible, por eso nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con nadie, porque solo lo amaba a el, pero ahora que se estaban juntos, no podía creerlo, estaban haciendo el amor, ¡Eriol le hacia el amor! Y de la forma mas maravillosa que pudo imaginarse.

Sintió que lo abrazo con fuerza al aumentar el ritmo y no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, cuando en medio de la pasión Tomoyo había mordido su cuello. La beso y acaricio con desenfreno y por poco queda sordo al escuchar el último gemido de Tomoyo en su oído cuando el clímax la inundo, inevitablemente se excito más y aumentando más el ritmo llego a los segundos que ella. Se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hasta su pecho abrazándola por la cintura, los tapo a ambos con las sabanas y acaricio los largos cabellos de la amatista mientras sentía como ella devolvía sus caricias en su pecho.

-Te amo Tomoyo- no pudo evitar repetir

-Y yo a ti… fue hermoso Eriol-

-Y se pondrá mejor- Tomoyo rio graciosa- pero lo que se va a poner mejor, será el morado que me saldrá en el cuello, no sabía que tenías complejo de vampiresa Tomy- comento jocoso

-¡Hay perdón! Creo que ni me di cuenta de lo que hacia- se sonrojo la chica. Eriol beso su cabeza

-No tienes porque disculparte, estos son los gajes del oficio, además no tienes idea de lo que me gusto eso-

-¿En serio? No sabia que fueras masoquista-

-Ni yo- ambos rieron.

-Eriol- el chico la miro- Quédate esta noche-

-Pero ¿y tu madre?-

-Mañana se ira de viaje, para la hora que nos levantemos ya no estará, hablo conmigo antes de que yo fuera para tu apartamento y me lo conto, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, la servidumbre no le va a contar nada… quédate ¿si?-

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Cómo negarme a una petición tuya?-

-¡Gracias!-

-No tienes porque agradecerme, si yo gustoso me quedo contigo todas las noches que quieras- y con ese como el ultimo comentario de la noche se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue el níveo, y no podía creer lo feliz que estaba, recostada en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura y con los pies enredados en los suyos, estaba una tranquila Tomoyo, ¡se veía hermosísima! Tan tranquila y serena como siempre era ella, ¿Quién se imaginaria que horas atrás era toda pasión y desenfreno? El no, es que hasta lo había mordido, sonrió al recordar eso, definitivamente no dejaría que nadie mas viera ese lado de la chica mas que el, ¿Otra vez su lado celoso y posesivo? Si, claro que si. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, ni siquiera Kaho había despertado esa pasión en él como lo hizo la amatista, no tenían punto de comparación, por mas que la gente pensara que al Kaho ser mayor y temer mas experiencia era una fiera en la cama, estaban muy equivocados, ella siempre era pasiva y calmada incluso en la cama, jamás se apasionaba al extremo como lo había hecho Tomoyo y jamás había logrado sacar su lado pasional ni mucho menos celoso y posesivo como lo estaba haciendo la amatista.

Estaba perdido, el haría todo lo que Tomoyo quisiera sin chistar, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera por mas estúpida que fuera, todo por ella, si su querido descendiente se enteraba de ese pequeño detalle, lo mas seguro es que se vengaría por todos estos años en los que el lo había tomado de jueguito. Lo más sorprendente, es que _no le importaba_, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran decir, si podía estar junto a Tomoyo. Por primera vez sentía que era el verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa, por fin podía ser él mismo sin cohibirse sin reprimirse y lo más importante de todo, sin estar bajo a sombra de un mago que vivió siglos atas, sin el vacio. Aunque esta vez le agradecía a su vida pasa por los poderes, pues sin su magia no hubiera podido hablar con la amatista y no hubiera podido tener esa hermosa noche. Que obstinada que estaba, totalmente terca, había tenido que rogar para que lo escuchara y si hubiera sido necesario se habría arrodillado, ¿Patético? No, para nada, lo que fuera necesario hacer, lo haría por ella. La sintió moverse y compro que se había despertado.

-Buenos días preciosa-

-Buenos días a ti también- sonrío algo adormilada

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?- no pudo evitar preocuparse, jamás había estado con una mujer virgen, le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara a la amatista

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la entre pierna, pero ya pasara- Eriol acaricio suavemente su vientre a modo de caricia

-¿No quieres que vayamos al medico?- la amatista nuevamente se rio

-No seas extremista, pero si debo ir al medico, al igual que le recomendé a Sakura seria bueno consultar un doctor para empezar a cuidarme-

-Tienes razón, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría pedirle eso a Sakura, me sentiría más cómoda-

-Claro que no me molesta, será como tú quieras- sonrió aliviado

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos ya Eriol, si no se nos hará tarde para ir al colegio-

-¿Tenemos que ir?- hizo un puchero

-Claro que si, no seas holgazán-

-Esta bien, vamos-

-Pero primero, espérame aquí, me cerciorare de que mi madre se haya ido, no quiero llevarme una sorpresa-

-Ok, aquí te espero-

Luego de que regresara la amatista, se bañaron juntos, desayunaron algo rápido y se dirigieron al apartamento de Eriol para que este se cambiara por su uniforme. El apartamento estaba vacio y solo había una nota de Kaho.

"_Eriol, espero que hayas podido resolver el mal entendido con Tomoyo, discúlpame si te he ocasionado problemas… debo marcharme ya, pues mis deberes en Alemania me esperan y no puedo descuidarlos, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, espero que siguas siendo feliz al lado de Tomoyo, envíale un saludo de mi parte y una disculpa para ella por si la incomode de alguna forma. Hasta pronto… Kaho Mitsuki"_

-Tiene que ser siempre tan fría e inamovible- dijo Eriol luego de leer la nota- sus deberes un día de estos, la van a matar de tanto estrés, en fin, me cambio y nos vamos- la amatista asintió

Salieron minutos después para el colegio y cuando cruzaron el portón de entrada todos los ojos se dirigieron a ellos. Y es que ambos iban caminando como si nada tomados de la mano y con una cara de enamorados que no podían con ella. Unos estaban asombrados, otros se lo esperaban y otros morían de envidia, pues tanto el como ella, eran muy populares y tenían un montón de pretendientes. Takeshi no pudo mas que esperarse la escena, pero en el fondo se alegraba por ellos, podía verla tan feliz y sabia que a su lado jamás hubiera podido verse así, solo quedaba quitarse el sombrero ante Hiragizawa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Bueno, tenemos que festejar por la nueva pareja ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado?- propuso el ambarino luego de clases

-Me parece bien, ¿que les parece si hacemos lo mismo que en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo? Podemos comprar helado y algunas cosas, esta vez ofrezco mi apartamento- hablo el zafiro

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!-

-Espera Sakura, porque no van ustedes primero- refiriéndose a Eriol y Syaoran- me gustaría mostrarte primero algo- esta vez se giro a la castaña. Eriol comprendió de qué se trataba

-Bien, vamos Syaoran, ya nos alcanzaran las chicas-

-Y bien ¿Qué me querías mostrar?- pregunto la castaña cuando se quedaron solas

-Más que mostrarte, me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿De que?- Tomoyo le conto todo lo sucedido el día anterior con Kaho y Eriol- ¡Que tierno! ¿Entonces uso la magia para volar hasta tu habitación?- la amatista asintió- lo importante es que solucionaron todo y se reconciliaron-

-Si, pero vas a tener que acompañarme ahora tu al medico-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Hay Sakura! ¿Tu que pensaste cuando te dije que Eriol "durmió conmigo"? no fue precisamente para dormir, bueno, si dormimos, el detalle es lo que hicimos antes de eso- la esmeralda abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

-¡¿En serio?!- nuevamente Tomoyo asintió -¿Y como fue?- nuevamente la amatista relato lo sucedido a su mejor amiga.

Minutos después llegaron los chicos y emprendieron camino al apartamento del níveo. Jugaron nuevamente el "Verdad o Reto" pero en esta ocasión no hubo intervenciones mágicas por parte de ninguno. Hubo nuevamente confesiones, sonrojos, cachetadas, besos y hasta mordiscos, pasaron una tarde muy agradable, entre charlas y bromas y nuevamente una Naoko salió corriendo, esta vez hasta Kyoto, con la noticia de que el fantasma de Michael Jackson aparecía por esos lares, ya estaban empezando a sentir pena por ella. Finalizando la tarde, ambos castaños decidieron irse, pues Sakura era la encargada de la cena esa noche y el ambarino estaba invitado. Eriol por su parte le propuso a la amatista quedarse a dormir y esta acepto gustosa, no sin antes aclarar que ella haría la cena, el níveo ni siquiera rechisto, pues adoraba la comida de Tomoyo.

Horas más tarde, Tomoyo se encontraba parada en la ventana de la habitación del zafiro admirando la noche, vestía solamente con una camisa de Eriol y se podía ver a través de la luz de la luna su figura. Cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda sonrió feliz, se sentía muy segura en sus brazos.

-¿Te desperté?-

-No, pero si me sentí muy solo cuando lo hice y no estabas a mi lado en la cama-

-Lo siento-

-¿En que piensas?-

-En nada en especial, solamente admiraba la noche, me encanta cuando el cielo esta despejado y se ven las estrellas-

-Yo se otra "forma" mas interesante de ver las estrellas- dándole besos en el cuello. Tomoyo rio graciosa

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién te dijo que yo me fio de tus "formas" interesantes de hacer las cosas?-

-Que raro, me parece que hace un par de horas esa cama fue testigo de cómo si te fías de mis "formas" de hacer "algunas" cosas- Tomoyo se sonrojo como una fresa

-Bien, me rindo, no tengo forma de ganarte una-

-Vamos Tomy, esto no es una competencia… pero dime ¿Quieres o no ver las estrellas?-

-¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo o como tu quieres mostrármelas?-

-¿Cuál prefieres?-

-Creo que si prefiero tus formas-

Y tal cual Eriol se lo dijo, Tomoyo vio las estrellas, unas de diferentes formas y colores, pero estaba segura que eran las mejores estrellas que hubiera visto en la vida. Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante, jamás se negaría a ver las cosas de diferente forma, especialmente si eran las que le mostraba el níveo. Pero lo más importante de todo es que ahora sus espacios vacios, estaban completamente llenos.

**Fin**

Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí ^^ se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, porfis dejen Review con sus opiniones… Bye!!!


End file.
